


Maybe it was red, too.

by LunnVic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Someone is dying, This Is Also Volleyball! zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunnVic/pseuds/LunnVic
Summary: The last moments of the demon king, Oikawa Tooru.A piece for the This Is Also Volleyball!! zine.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Maybe it was red, too.

The battle ended at dawn.

Oikawa laid there, in the middle of the battleground, eyes fixed on the sky above him. It was cloudy. Maybe it would rain soon. That would be so nice… it would clean the smell of death, of blood, of feral endings. And, behind those clouds, the sun. Golden and brilliant, just like the silhouette walking towards him.

His army had been glorious. They had followed him like a whimper follows a tear, and Oikawa had led them so proud, that endless magic bubbling in his insides (that magic that had ripped through his skull, turning into horns, red eating the brown from his eyes). He had been the sun and the moon and the lighthouse for them, but he had fallen. Just a moment ago he was a king. Now he’s just a demon.

The silhouette ( _Not any silhouette: Iwaizumi_ ) looked at him. Oikawa didn’t look back. He didn’t want to.

The price had been too high, but even after paying it, after being transformed into the monster that now lay on the ground, bleeding and hollow, he didn’t regret it. Everything he had done, he did for his kingdom. To reconquer the lands the crows and the eagles had taken from him. Their peaks tore at his flesh. Or maybe it was just the magic corrupting his body. His blood, boiling, tainting his bones red, melting them until everything under his skin was condensed into a broth of raw muscles and beating organs.

A tear ran down his temple.

Maybe it was red, too.

Iwaizumi’s armor reflected the dawn, a mirror made of silver and lava, and his sword didn’t tremble as it came down against Oikawa’s chest. There was blood on his jaw, on his hands, on his sword. There was blood on his lips, and Oikawa wanted to wipe it out with his. There was blood everywhere he looked at. After all, the winner always got the most red all over him (and now Iwaizumi was a comet of that color).

And, like any other comet, Iwaizumi crashed by his side, but slowly, kneeling without dropping his sword. Ah, how he had missed him. The way his jaw clenched when he looked at him, trying with all his might not to show him how he still cared. How he had told him that he would be always by his side (just days before leaving him to join the crows). That had hurt even more than the magic melting his bones.

What had he answered? He didn’t remember.

Oh, wait. He did.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said. His voice was crooked, undone, as his body drew closer. With his last strength, the demon that once was also a king reached out a hand to touch him, fingertips following the hard lines of his jaw. Touching the oh-so-red blood on his lips. And last, defeated by the pain, Oikawa lowered his hand, leaving it against the steel protecting Iwaizumi’s sides. “I have to…”

“I know.”

“I told you that, in the end, I would be by your side.”

“And I told _you_ that there would be no end, for we are invincible together.”

Silence. Iwaizumi looked at him in the eyes before raising his sword. Oikawa opened his lips again:

“And, suddenly, I feel invincible.”

Iwaizumi whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one (1/2) of the mini pieces I wrote for THE symbolism zine, called [This Is Also Volleyball!](https://twitter.com/HaikyuuSymbols). I had SO MUCH FUN and I'm always glad to write iwaoi for any zine out there.


End file.
